Blue Beetle
The Blue Beetle is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Blue Beetle #24: 27 Feb 2008 Current Issue :The Blue Beetle #25: 26 Mar 2008 Next Issue :The Blue Beetle #26: 30 Apr 2008 Status Monthly on-going. Characters Main Characters *'Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Blue Beetle #25 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Blue Beetle #24 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Blue Beetle, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. "Tearing its way through the events of Day of Vengeance and Infinite Crisis, the mystical Blue Beetle scarab has chosen its new guardian: teenager Jaime Reyes! But supernatural powers can be a blessing or a curse, and when it comes to the powers of the Scarab, you don't get one without the other." - WorldCat ISBN 1401209653 *'Blue Beetle, vol. 2: Road Trip' - Collects #7-12. "In this volume, Jaime discovers the secret of his Blue Beetle armor and hits the road looking for answers from the Scarab's original owner." - WorldCat ISBN 1401213618 *'Blue Beetle, vol. 3: Reach for the Stars' - Collects #13-18. "Jaime has his hands full when he learns the scarab's alien owners are invading Earth - and no one will believe him! Plus, more adventures guest-starring popular Green Lantern Guy Gardner, the Teen Titans, the villainous Eclipso, Typhoon, Giganta and more!" - WorldCat ISBN 1401216420 History The Blue Beetle spins out of events in Infinite Crisis. Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Writers: Keith Giffen & John Rogers. Writer (issue #29+): Matthew Sturges. Artist: Rafael Albuquerque. Publishing History This series first published in March 2006. A previous Blue Beetle series was published by DC for 24 issues from 1986-1988. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Blue Beetle #26: 30 Apr 2008 :The Blue Beetle #27: 28 May 2008 :The Blue Beetle #28: 25 Jun 2008 News & Features * 14 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15984 Sturges Picks Up the Scarab Running in Blue Beetle] * 14 Apr 2008 - [http://blog.newsarama.com/2008/04/14/blog-qa-new-regular-blue-beetle-writer-matt-sturges/ Blog@ Q&A: New regular Blue Beetle writer Matt Sturges] * 11 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007139 Nitz Hablo Español for the Blue Beetle] * 04 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=148932 John Rogers: A Bye-Bye to Blue Beetle'] * 09 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006167 Torres & Williams II: Bugging ''Blue Beetle] * 23 Mar 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=106177 Blue Beetle Year Two: Talking to John Rogers] * 11 Jan 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005887 John Rogers & Blue Beetle Year Two] * 02 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6809 Springtime for the DCU: Giffen talks Blue Beetle and 52] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Blue Beetle Category:Super-Hero